


You've Cat To Be Kitten Me

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Long-haired!Deceit, M/M, Mentioned Roman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: "Do I make myself clear?" With moceit? (With atleast a semi happy ending please - I can't read sad endings!) 💙💛
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You've Cat To Be Kitten Me

“Honey, would you still love me if I said I accidentally fostered like, maybe a handful of abandoned kittens that my brother found this afternoon by the road?” 

Patton blinked his big baby blues up at Diego, hands clasped under his chin. Diego stared back at him from the top of the stepladder, the paintbrush in his hand starting to drip onto the plastic that had coated the floor of their apartment bedroom since they’d started the redecoration project. 

He cursed and quickly climbed down to put the brush and the palette down, wiping his hands on his overalls. Patton was still batting his eyelashes, like that would somehow win over the only man on the planet immune to his angel face. Mostly immune, really. Diego sighed and shook his hair out of his face, cursing the way it always escaped his hair tie and wondering what on earth Patton had got them into this time. 

“Kittens, huh? Where exactly are we gonna keep ‘em, huh?” He asked, stepping back to cast a critical eye over the wall he’d been working on. As he stood there with his hands on his hips Patton snuck up behind him, slipping his own arms through the gaps Diego had unwittingly left and wrapping them his middle. 

“I was thinking they could just stay and hang out in the living room until they can be adopted? It’s got doors that close and they’re really small, they don’t need much space…” 

Diego groaned. “The same living room we’re currently living in while I paint? Where we sleep? Where we-” 

Patton pinched him. “Well we just won’t while the kittos are here. We’ll sleep, just not the second part. And did you get it? Kittos? Like, kiddos but-”

“Oh I got it. I just didn’t want to make it real by acknowledging it out loud.” Patton pinched him again and Diego snickered. He turned in Patton’s arms, resting his forearms on Patton’s shoulders, careful to avoid getting paint on him. “When are they arriving?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I’ll bet you already sorted everything out because you knew I wouldn’t be able to say no.” 

“Well,” Patton grinned sheepishly at him. “Roman’s bringing them in like, an hour. I said I’d get you on-board and the room ready by then.”

Of course. Diego dropped his head with a sigh, forehead to forehead with Patton, who was practically vibrating with impending victory. “Look, they have to sleep in a basket or something, not on the bed. Do I make myself clear? _Not on the bed, Patton_.” He warned. Patton jumped back to throw his fists in the air in triumph, darting in to give him a quick kiss before running off to prepare the poor living room to house yet more beings. Diego just shook his head, exasperated but unbelievably fond, and got back to his painting. 

Surprising no one; they awoke to find kittens all curled up with them on the sofa bed the very next morning.


End file.
